A Simple Life
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: That's all it is, just a short period of time in their life as husband and wife. A snapshot of what could be…


Note: Un-beta'd, but written with love. Please excuse the run-on sentences, the poor grammar and anything else that sticks out horribly.

* * *

Consciousness slowly came to him as the sounds of cooing and gurgling from the next room infiltrated the male's sleep-fogged mind. A single coal-colored eye along with its black and red mate slowly opened to the early dawn hours in response to the sounds emanating from nearby. The fact he recognized the sounds for what they were, and not an attack on his person, slowed his body's response to get up from the heated blankets or the soft body that lay nearby.

Before those quiet coos could turn into full out cries, the white-haired retired Jounin sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched broadly, cringing at the sound and feel of his joints as they retorted from the action. Looking at this pink-haired mate to ensure neither he nor their nearby housemate hadn't awakened her, Kakashi stealthily crept out of their shared room and towards the one from whence the noises came.

There within the darkened room, lit only by a single nightlight shaped like a shuriken, was the source of the soft noises. Beneath the single window sat a crib that had been his when Kakashi was born. Within that crib stood a perfect copy of his father.

Dark coal eyes crinkled as the small 8-month old let out a happy cry, bouncing in his excitement at seeing his father.

"Good morning my son," Kakashi quietly called to the tyke before letting out a yawn. "I bet you're just as chipper when your mother comes to get you, hmm?"

Warmth spread through the copy nin as he picked up his energetic son from the crib and held him closely, patting the child's padded bottom gently. He had to watch for flailing limbs, as the boy tended to be a bit active, much like a certain blond Kakashi had watch grow up.

Kakashi laid his fussing son on the changing table, buckling the squirming child in place before he went about changing his diaper. He gathered the tools of the trade and placed a new diaper beneath the infant before unbuttoning the bottom of the onesie the boy wore. Removing the tapes that held the old diaper in place, Kakashi slowly opened it, only to just barely miss getting sprayed by his son for the umpteenth time.

"Hah! Thought you'd get me this time, didn't you?" Kakashi jokingly scolded and chuckled, making the boy squeal in delight, his fists and legs kicking in glee. "It's a good thing your mother showed me how to avoid those little showers," he told his son as he went through the rest of the motions.

Diaper secured and onesie snapped back in place, Kakashi unbuckled his son from the table and picked his son up and into his arms. "Let's get you a bottle before you wake up your mother with all your noise. It's a good thing she's weaned you so now I can pick up some of the slack."

Sakura had been adamant about breastfeeding their child and while Kakashi understood the nutritional value of mother's milk, it kept her from getting a decent nights sleep. However, it also afforded him a lovely view of her milk-filled breasts from time-to-time. Sakura called him a pervert when he'd voiced that fact, but she smiled lovingly at him.

Kakashi left his son's bedroom and walked down the hall towards the living area that led to the kitchen and dining rooms. He opened the refrigerator and removed a new bottle filled with Sakura's milk and set it in the pan filled with water and turning the heat on low.

As he waited for the water to boil and warm the milk, Kakashi walked into the dining room where there was a large windowed area and a sliding door that led to the rear of the home. The window faced the slowly rising sun, a sight that he and Sakura had watched on many occasions from their back patio.

"You see that tree over there with the rope hanging from it?" he asked his son as he gestured in the direction of an old, gnarled tree with a suspiciously old rope dangling from one of its limbs. "I used to hang on that rope and swing on it when I was a kid."

Kakashi continued to tell his son little things about his childhood, stopping only a moment to pull the bottle from the pan of water and tested the temperature of the milk on the inside of his wrist before offering it to the little one in his arms.

He had been so engrossed in his story that Kakashi neglected to sense that he and his son were no longer alone. His wife of 5 years stood just outside of the dining room doorway and was listening to her husband tell their son stories of his childhood. For Sakura, it had been a little eye-opening since her fairly private husband hadn't shared near as much of those details of his youth with her and it warmed her heart that his son was able to open him up so easily.

Sakura didn't mind that he hadn't been very open about much of his youth up until now and she figured that this allowed him the chance to speak without holding back. Kakashi hadn't changed much since she had first met him as her genin sensei and honestly, she was perfectly happy with who he was, faults and all. Heck, even _she_ knew she wasn't perfect. And yet, here they were happily married.

"Now let me tell you a little secret about your grandfather Sakumo..." Kakashi continued on.

She could see her husband grinning devilishly in the early morning dusk (he had finally given up wearing his mask - something Sakura had slowly convinced him that he no longer needed even though he was an incredibly beautiful male and would frequently snarl at women who openly gaped at him) as he told their son another story as he fed him his bottle, still standing in front of the glass overlooking the back side of their property.

_Their property_. It had been a gift of sorts, presented to her three months after she had told him they were expecting their first child. Kakashi had paled when she told him the news (a surprising feat since the male was already pretty white for a shinobi of his years) and mumbled something about space, before breaking into a grin and kissing her silly.

It was three months and many supposed missions later when Kakashi invited Sakura on a picnic outdoors. She was suspicious; he'd never, _ever_, taken her on a picnic before in all of the years they'd known one another, even while they dated. But she bit her tongue and went with it, chalking it up to him needing to confess that he'd done something wrong and this being the way to smooth over the potential explosive response she'd probably give him. She had been a tad bit hormonal since she'd become pregnant. Okay, she'd had to admit that she had been _a lot hormonal_.

The site of their picnic ended up being on the perfectly manicured front lawn of the newly refurbished Hatake Estate. Had Kakashi actually done something wrong Sakura would have forgiven him on the spot. No question. However that had not been the case. Her sneaky husband had only feigned going on missions, made peace with his past demons and had opened up the old home where he and his forefathers had been born and raised.

Needless to say, Sakura fell in love with the old traditional styled home in an instant. They moved in not long after since Kakashi had already given their landlord their notice to vacate when he had planned everything, and Sakura had swiftly made it theirs with many personal touches.

Sakura hadn't realized she had been daydreaming when she had been brought back to the present with the sound of a large burp from her son. Coal eyes faced her, identifying the pinkette as 'mother' and he rewarded Sakura with a toothless smile, excitedly flailing his arms and kicking his legs at seeing his mother across the room.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned around only to see his lovely wife standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he called to her as Sakura slowly drifted towards to the two men in her life. Well, not including Naruto. Or Sai. Or Yamato.

"Hey there, yourself," she replied before meeting Kakashi halfway for a kiss.

Sakura pulled away and looked at little Kazuhiko and smiled at her son's attempts to get her attention. "Well, I see you're up and ready for the day, aren't you, Kazu?" Their son leaned towards his mother and she nimbly relieved him from his father's arms.

Kakashi once again looked towards the back of their home while simultaneously pulling his wife into his arms, her back facing his front as his chin settled on the top of her head. The Hatake family stood together and watched as the sun broke the horizon and a new day began.

* * *

_AN: Yes, short and sweet and just a moment in time in the life of Kakashi and Sakura. I had meant to post this last week on my birthday, but I just didn't have the time. Instead, think of this as a little Valentine's gift to you all. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
